The last stand
by Extreme0110loL
Summary: Kai a young man rescues his childhood friend Jaz from her coma. Join him as he helps Sadie and Carter defeat Uncle Vinnie's Army.


The Last Stand

Everything has gone wrong. Everything. Uncle Vinnie used this necromancy magic thingy and now he raised the "dead" and turned it against us. I don't mean grandpas and those old people I mean the people from the navy, military. As if it's not enough he only chose the people from military that are secretly are magicians. Sadly, that's a lot. Now here I am training my trainees harder than usual while Carter plays with khopesh thingy.

Hey! I'm teaching the trainees how to use different weapons. So yeah, then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door as I open it a young boy with bleach blond hair fell to the ground and a strong gust of wind shut it close, in the same time Jaz our trainee in a coma moaned. "Sadie, help this boy I'll help Jaz"

" Ok, no need to boss me around." I kneeled down and dragged the boy to the couch. "Sadie?" my drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend, Walt asked. "Help me continue the training" I told him. I examined the boy, he look like a hot surfer, with his bleach blond hair spiking up, tanned-colored skin, broad arms and abs being seen through his soaked shirt. Stop it Sadie, I have a man already! Then he started to wake up.

I watched helplessly as Jaz twist and turned. I was screaming. Then I stopped and said to get a hold of myself I began to soothe her and lowered my voice. Then the boy and Sadie came in. "Jaz!" the boy screamed. He touched her cheeks as his eyes started tearing up. Then he muttered some heliographs. I wanted to stop him but Sadie pulled me and told me this, "He's name is Kai, so stop calling boy. He's Jaz best friend, he's a surfer. Jaz saved his life but she ran to us before he could say thanks he tried to track her to repay the favor but-" Then Jaz sat up

"How did you do that?" I said loudly, actually I screamed. Before he could answer Jaz hugged him and said, "You did it, you repaid the favor." Then he said "I wanted to track you on the way I met a friend then I heard about Kane's tape, my friend told me to go." We checked Jaz thoroughly making sure there's no curse, hey there could be one. "Who's your friend" Jaz managed to say through our "check-up". "He, He's not ready to be introduced" Kai said with a quivering tone. "Well at least tell us how you saved Jaz" I told him "I am a magician if you haven't noticed, I have the magic to remove, make-up memories and read memories. Sicknesses and injuries only last for 1 or 2 minutes the strength of the pain will decide when they will make you think it stopped."

We were all speechless until Uncle Amos appeared from the bush "That magic is extremely rare, mind me for asking who are your descendants." Amos asked "Paternal Ramses II , Maternal King Tut."

Kai said. Amos paused "Are you part of the Taples family" he said quivering. "Yeah he is why?" Jaz asked "Carter, Sadie he's family all died they were the most powerful family, each boy was Chief Lector, He is the second powerful magician since I am much older I am still Chief Lector." Amos replied. "Well, that will help us with Uncle Vinnie" I said trying not to sound hurt.

Then I heard a shout "CHAOS WILL TAKE OVER" No, Uncle Vinnie sent his first wave. "Jaz protect the trainees, Walt, Carter, Kai let's kick some butts" I said opening the door. I created heliographs with my staff to defeat them. Some heliographs burned them, some shred them to pieces and sadly most didn't do any effect. "Come on Isis!"

I used my khopesh shredding them, stabbing them. Then I called for Horus help, thinking all together we fought them with oversized fists and huge hammers. Thank you Horus! I watched as Alyssa the only trainee that has been fully trained summon quakes and creating spikes from the ground.

I love Walt and Anubis. He just surrounds enemies with death smoke whatever that is and dead. Put them in coffins down the ground dead. Then I asked myself where's Kai? Then I saw Kai running with enormous speed with white hair punching enemies with his fists surrounded with white aura. Walt, Carte and I stop. Seeing him creating hurricanes, dashing and punching and occasionally blowing them up he finished them off.

Then he stopped. "You saw it I can't do anything but show you my host." He said with a sigh. Regaining his bleached blond hair. A gust of wind formed together creating the one and only, Shu. "Explain." Anubis said out of his host. "I'm getting old, people starts to forget me I could disappear I needed a strong host to strengthen me. Kai also needs me to repay his so called favor." Shu replied. Jaz ran to us then he looked at Shu to Kai constantly as if it's a tennis match.

"Kai" Jaz said getting teary-eyed. "You do know you could burn up." Jaz said sobbing, "I'll burn up if you died without repaying favor" Kai said looking down. I signaled Carter and Anubis to go inside with me. (This is now Jaz's P.O.V) I hugged Kai as tight as I could. "Don't leave me again" Kai said "The first time I left you was the biggest mistake of my life." I told him. I looked up into his sky blue eyes, those eyes that are the eyes I look at as I pour my feeling to him; it's like a tradition. I won't stop now. So I poured every single thing felt. "I love you." I said. He wiped my teary eyes, pulled me close and kissed me passionately. It was so tender, I never felt this way ever since my parents died. I cherished every single moment. He gently pulled away "I love you too." He said.


End file.
